The present invention relates to an exercise bicycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise bicycle which has an adjustable crank.
A conventional exercise bicycle has two cranks which cannot be adjusted. Therefore, the pedals which are disposed on the cranks can be treaded to exercise the feet only. The conventional exercise bicycle has a main body, a sprocket wheel disposed in the main body, a main shaft passing through the sprocket wheel, two cranks connected to the main shaft, two pedals disposed on the cranks, a seat post disposed on the main body, a seat disposed on the seat post, a head tube disposed on the main body, a front support rod supporting a front bottom of the main body, and a rear support rod supporting a rear bottom of the main body.